Fate's calling
by superjunior1991
Summary: when jean finds out that no force in the universe can stop her powers from evolving..what more can she do? read and find out for more...reviews in the end guys...
1. Chapter 1

Jean's P.O.V

After apocalypse things started to return back to normal again. Just a few weeks ago everything went chaotic all of a sudden. As I stop the train of my thought I begin to realise the eerie silence that prevails around me.

Oh yeah…..i almost forgot! Everyone is in a holiday except me , the professor, Ororo and Logan.

That explains the silence! Even Scott is in a holiday with his brother Alex. Oh how I miss him so!

After the battle that we won against apocalypse Alex has been urging him to come to Hawaii. Scott's been also missing the little guy like crazy. So out of my magnanimity and also to safeguard my perfect girlfriend image I let my guy fly off for a much needed rest and family reunion.

Although I miss him terribly my time here at the institute is not that bad. The professor has been keeping me busy with all sorts of things like training in the danger room, personal sessions with him to hone and improve my telepathy so that one day I can control and use the cerebro like he uses.

Of late I am getting inflicted with lots of negative thoughts. Call me crazy but I think its all because of not having all the others around me. Although as much as I'd hate to admit I kinda miss the disastrous danger room sessions, bobby completely turning the floor of his room like the floor of a skating rink, kitty getting bullied by kurt then her giving him a humongous weggie…

As I get up from the couch in my room I head downstairs for some breakfast. Hmmm smells like fresh bacon and eggs! Ororo seems like she is pretty busy with the kitchen today morning. I decide to give her a hand.

"So….you are up early!" Ororo said. As I lift my gaze up at the clock to notice the time I suddenly wonder if her statement was meant to be more of a sarcastic one or an actual compliment. And then it dawned upon me that it had already been 8 in the morning. I kinda twist my neck to face her with more of a sheepish grin rather than a smile. She rolls her eye at me and serves breakfast for everyone.

I finish up my breakfast quickly to join the professor for another danger room session. Lately the sessions have been getting even tougher. When I confronted the professor regarding this matter the reply he gave me was quite disturbing. " Your powers are evolving jean." That's what he told me. Very open and direct.

Then I realised the frequent headaches I have been getting. The visions have been getting all the more realistic that they seem more than just a dream to me. "The psychic blocks that I employ everytime might not be of help to you in the near future". "So I want you to be prepared for the worst case scenario". My visions give the phrase" worst case scenario" a whole different and terrifying perspective. To be quite open and frank I also have the power to destroy the entire human or the mutant race if I lose control of myself.

Oh why is life getting more complicated than it already is? And the thing that scares me the most is Scott's safety. Sometimes I wonder why he fell in love with me. I will only get him into trouble again.

I have already caused him so much physical and mental pain several times when I had lost control of my powers. I have had several heart to heart conversations with him regarding this but all the times he has just one reply to give me and that is" I will always protect you jean. It doesn't matter if I have to sacrifice myself for it." And after that he doesn't want to listen to what I have to say to him and walks off.. The predicament I face with having a caring and loving boyfriend!

Nevertheless I love him like no girlfriend has ever loved her guy. He has always been there for me when I needed him the most. And I don't intend on spoiling his life for the sake of mine. As I leave that train of thought I realise a tear drop escaping my eye and trailing down my cheek. In reality I hate losing to myself. Whatever is within me is eating away a portion of me day by day. I am afraid to lose control again and put all the lives of my loved ones in jeopardy…particularly Scott's. I just wish God would enlighten me with something that might be helpful before it is too late….


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

Jean finishes up her rigorous training in the danger room and gets exhausted. The professor comes up to her. " How did you feel about today's session?"

Jean said" Its not like I have a choice now . do i? no matter how much I hate to bang myself into steel walls or get fried by laser guns I have to face the facts. My powers are a curse! And I need to keep them under control so they don't turn out to be a bad luck charm for people around me"

The professor says" Jean I know that you are frustrated but whatever the circumstance please don't call your powers a curse!" He holds her close and listens to her silent sobs. " you re a daughter to me. And I hate to lose you when I can surely find out a way to help you"

" I will never let you down if you believe in me jean"." Meanwhile you also should not lose hope on yourself" . He silently rolls away his wheel chair and exits from her room.

" The professor is right. There is still time I should not lose hope". "atleast for Scott who has so much faith in me…"

As she lies down in her bed exhaustion overtakes and she drifts off to sleep. She gets her visions on a daily basis these days. They torment her every night and she wakes up in the middle of the night with cold sweat. This time she is running away from what seems like a fireball that chases her from nowhere. Then suddenly when she stumbles and falls she realises that the fireball had taken the form of her childhood friend who lost her life in front of jean's eyes many years ago….

Her friend suddenly approaches her and says" Jean ! I can never forgive you for what you did to me. If you had saved me that day I would have lived….its all your fault … its all your fault!"

Then while approaching she suddenly turns into a big fire bird and attacks her. Then suddenly jean wakes up and realises that all the things in her room are lying in a chaotic fashion. And then finds out that her Scott had returned and is standing at her doorstep silently seeing everything with a rather worried and sad expression. She immediately gets up but stumbles a bit. Scott catches her and lifts her up in a bridal style and puts her on top of her bed. He sits beside her and hugs her.

"oh how I missed this wonderful moment for a month!"..jean has tears in her eyes out of happiness and becomes relieved that Scott had returned and now nothing can go wrong..

" you are gonna be in so much trouble mister for leaving me alone here and enjoying the company of sexy Hawaiian girls!" jean gets pissed and sits away from him.." how did you …" scott said.

"you seriously and obviously didn't pay attension to your background when you were taking those pictures before sending them to my mail. Did you?" jean said. "oh come on red….i missed you like crazy and when I come back what do I get? A lot of hot air! And besides alex insisted on trying out some hoola dancing before I depart."

"hmph!"( jean)…" seems like you are not in the mood to accept a little something that I got for you in Hawaii"…scott said. Before she turned to face him his hands crawl up to her neck. Then she realised that he had got for her a beautiful pearl necklace with a jewelled conch shell as a pendant.

She becomes emotional and quickly hugs him tightly like this was the moment she had been waiting for all along. Just to hold him close like this. This moment seemed so surreal and she wished time would only freeze so she could just stay like this without any care of the world.

When she pulled away from the hug and faced him he had a worry plastered on his face. He put his hands on her shoulder and asked" i know something is wrong jean. There is no need to hide it from me." With that she suddenly faced him with teary eyes and hugged him again, but this time out of fear, fear of losing him, fear of being separated from asked "Another vision huh?", to which she silently nodded her head." I dont know what to do anymore Scott. The professor has been trying everything that he could to help me out but its just not enough. His mental blocks are not working anymore. And i feel that these building powers within me might consume me and everyone around me pretty soon"..With that jean immediately broke down and was crying and shaking violently.." I..(hic) dont wanna (hic) ... loose you Scott"..

Scott silenced her by quickly capturing her lips in an urgent kiss. She did not respond to the kiss right away. But then finally realising the secure feeling that she felt whenever she was with him slowly started to respond to the kiss. Both moved their lips against one another's and were getting lost in each other's scent. Both remembered how much they missed each other's warmth and with that he embraced her and made the kiss even deeper. Her fingers knotted with his hair and his hands smoothing out the soft skin of her neck. After a few seconds both realised they needed air so they pulled away from each other. But still they remained close with their foreheads touching one another's. Then Scott lifted his head and cupped her face and saw the limitless sorrow that was painted in her beautiful glittering emerald eyes and said" You are my most priced possession you know that? and you think i am gonna sit and watch while you keep suffering 'coz of this? i am not gonna go anywhere until you are perfectly fine jean...whatever is within you, you can fight it. You are the only one who has even dared to come near me, who can even see beyond these ruby quartz when no one can! I love you for that and i will keep loving you...forever"

With that he hugged her one more time then got up. He helped her with cleaning her room and straighten all things up in her room. He kissed her forehead and put her to sleep before going out. That night jean slept peacefully in her room without any worries...

**The next chapter is gonna be a lot more fun and interesting guys so just sit back and enjoy the ride.. Do read and review guys. only then can i know what i am lacking in. Good bad anything will do...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day jean woke up to a sudden but familiar shriek. She sat up quickly and bolted out of her room without minding her morning blues and all. When she approached the foyer she found out the source of that horrifying shriek. Her ever lovable and cute girl buddy had come back after her month long visit to her hometown. It was none other than Katherine Pryde a.k.a Kitty a.k.a Shadow cat .

What caused her shriek was unarguably kurt who had played another prank on her by teleporting right in front of her the moment she entered the mansion. And tweaking her nose which obviously she resented but who cares..The sudden tweaking induced a sudden fit of sneeze which she found awfully irritating. But what can be even more irritating than kurt at this moment. So she didn't mind all the sneeze and continued to ignore the fuzzy elf. When she saw jean she put away all her luggage and quickly ran towards her and gave jean a big bear hug. Jean said" You obviously didn't need a welcoming committee!" with a certain sarcastic giggle.

" Girl don't even go there alright", Kitty said by pointing a finger at her best friend."Ok ok cool." Said jean. Scott joined the others for breakfast. By now everyone had come back to the institute and it revived all of its missing chaos, commotion and noise and what not! It became lively again all of a sudden.

"So how's your holiday been?", Rogue asked jean.

"Brilliant, in fact. I mean who cannot enjoy the company of the almighty Logan?", jean replied.

"Oh dear! that bad ?"rogue asked." dont even go there!", jean said with anger...

By now rogue had gotten over her resentment towards jean as well . Both of them enjoy each other's company a lot and even go shopping together. In short both have started to develop a liking towards each other which intrigued the others in the institute and caught everyone's attention.

When jean was having a conversation with rogue over tea during evening, rogue asked her something that literally shook from head to toe. Jean choked on her tea and almost spat it out because she didnt expect such a question from rogue at least not yet...Rogue asked her ,"so ...uh...like did he kinda propose to you or somethin'?"

" what? no...atleast not yet. why are you asking me this question all of a sudden?", jean asked.

"You didnt have to be shocked almost the entire institute knows about the two of you and everyone's been wondering when either one of you would break it to us"Rogue immediately got up more out of embarassment rather than anger and excused herself from that place and stormed into her room ,plopped down on her bed and suddenly started to think of the awkward conversation that she had with Rogue. She very well knew the feelings rogue had for Scott but it was rather a passing cloud. Suddenly she realised a blush creeping up to her cheeks when she picturised Scott kneeling down and proposing to her in front of everyone. She snapped out of that thought and noticed it was snowing outside. Beautiful snow flakes started to fall and get deposited on her window sill .Christmas was just around the corner , in fact it was only a week away and from tomorrow on wards all will be engaged in decorating the mansion from inside out.

The only thing that worried jean was that how many people will fall prey to bobby the snow man from tomorrow. She turned around and noticed that the time had already been 6. She had to meet up with the kitty down at the garage for shopping for christmas purchase and all the girls were to accompany them she immediately got ready and headed downstairs.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it... the next chapter will be up soon...Meanwhile please give me reviews guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls from the institute were supposed to join them including Ororo. But as they got out they finally realised their was only one hummer inside the garage .Scott had taken his car out for a ride with kurt and the girls had no choice but to take it. As there was limited space Kitty was made to sit on top of Rogue since she came in this Ororo had to sacrifice her shopping and insisted the others to go without her.

Since jean was the most experienced in driving she drove the others out of the when the hummer came across a little bump on the road Kitty's head banged onto the scowled and said " hey watch it. Are you like tryin to gimme a headache or something? My brain feels like it got buried an inch inside my head"…

Rogue remarked" am surprised? Didn't know that you had a thing called brain inside that head of yours". That did it. Kitty finally snapped and said" hey take that back!"

Rogue replied"Make me!". They started fighting while being inside the hummer. What started out as a push from Rogue proceeded till it became a series of pushes and hair pulling. The other girls got scared since the hummer was going haywire on the streets. Jean did whatever she could to calm them down but they just didn't listen. Finally her patience snapped and she pulled over and stopped the vehicle. She got down from her seat and led those two out of the hummer.

"you guys are just worse than babies. You know what either you guys behave or I am gonna leave the two of you right here and go shopping with the can find your way back home by yourselves".Jean said and was about to take off when Kitty and Rogue pleaded with her to come for shopping. Jean agreed. While getting in Kitty said"Just the thought of finding my way home with this monster gives me the creeps!". Rogue heard her saying this and retorted" what did you say half pint? I am a monster? Look who Is talking?"…Jean cleared her throat. Both turned around to face her and quickly got inside but his time both were made to sit separately.

Finally the fight got over with Kitty sitting beside Jean and Tabitha taking Kitty's place beside Rogue. The girls reached their destination quickly and were having the time of their lives. They tried out different outfits and accessories and shoes and everything available there. But even then kitty and rogue were at it. It seems they both picked the same gown and both wanted it for themselves.

Rogue said" why don't you save us the trouble and go find something besides blue really isn't your colour"

Kitty replied" blue is my favourite colour. This is mine"…Rogue said"mine"…Kitty said "mine" and the shopkeeper's head started to spin." Why cant you both reconcile? The world would be a better place without all the fighting." Said amara. To this both the girls retorted" who died and made you the peace maker?" The shopkeeper finally realised that if he didn't do something fast then he would have to shut down his boutique for sure and so out of nowhere he brought the very same outfit but of different size and gave it to one of them. So end of fighting…atleast for now.

Unaware of all the commotion jean was searching for the perfect gift for Scott this Christmas. She had gotten herself a blood red turtle neck sweater for the winter and a beautifully crafted emerald green gown to go with her eyes. Finally she came across something that caught her eyes. It was a beautifully hand crafted gold wrist watch. It was simple yet elegant just like him. Scott had complained to her that last year he had broken his old wrist watch because bobby made him slip on the icy floor. She remembered it and giggled at the thought and bought it for him with all that she had been saving up until now. The others got gifts and purchased whatever they wanted. With a satisfaction etched on everyone's smile all the girls decided to head home….


	5. Chapter 5

Scott's P.O.V

Preparations for the party are going on in full swing. At the far distance I can see the snow had created a beautiful white blanket over the entire expanse of Bayville.

I head downstairs to check out all the decorations and if everything is going on well. At the foyer I notice that kurt had a mistletoe in one hand and was chasing down Kitty for a kiss. "Just like last year ",I thought. But a certain thing or to be more precise a certain someone hasn't caught my eye today at all. I hunt down for her looking for her everywhere including the kitchen but she doesn't seem to be anywhere that I have searched so far.

I decide to head out and search for her in the garden and bingo! I finally found her.

It seems that she wanted to have some quiet time for herself and the mansion wasn't exactly ….ummm. what to say…..? Quiet! She always does this if she wanted to get lost in her own thoughts or at times when something seemed to bother her. And at times like these she gets really angry if she is disturbed. Once she almost launched bobby into the stratosphere for having disturbed her. Thinking about it I gulped and decided to muster up the courage to go and talk to her.

To my surprise she didn't even glare at me. Rather she was showing off her radiant smile which almost knocked the breath out of me. My steps falter as I approach her and sit down beside her.

Me: so ..uh..(head scratching)…are you alright? You seem to be bothered by something.

Jean turns and faces me. Her beautiful cascading red hair seemed a lot more golden…like the fire itself. The depth in her shimmering emerald eyes seemed unfathomable with the rays of the sun set falling on her face. I control the urge to hold her face close and look into her mesmerising eyes by facing away from her.

Jean: Nope. There is absolutely nothing bothering me Scott. I just wanted to get some fresh air and the mansion seemed a lot more crowded than usual. So that's why!

Scott: ok well. Just wanted to check out if…you know.. maybe you needed….

Jean interrupts: company? Well ya I have not been able to speak with you properly for quite a while now. And why do you give me the impression that I am scaring the life out of you ?

Scott : you remember last year what you did to bobby? He was lucky I got there in time. Now there doesn't seem to be anyone to help me out in case something similar happens.

Jean : ha ha ha ha ha …..(laughs holding her stomach)…wow so you are scared about that huh? Don't worry Scott I wont do anything so cruel like that to you (wipes her tears)

Meanwhile I was enjoying her laughter and smiling at her. It has been a while since I had seen her hearty laughter. Unaware of myself I approach her and hug her from behind while she stops her tirade of laughter. I bend forwards and bury my face into her soft and luscious hair and take in her sweet scent. She relaxes herself in my arms and enjoys the sunset with me..

Time flies when you are having fun and keeping yourself busy. On that note the eve of Christmas arrived in no time and things at the kitchen were getting a lot more hectic than usual. Ororo and jean were literally flying about here and there to keep things intact, to monitor the oven every now and then in order to keep the chicken from getting burned to a crisp. To my surprise Kitty who never shows up inside the kitchen for anything had actually gotten herself in there to help the girls brave the heat of the hot stove and oven. The kitchen officially became a " no Kurt and no bobby " zone.

Finally there was only about a few seconds left for the eve to end.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"MERRY CHRISTMAS"…..And there it is! Everyone was busy exchanging gifts, tearing the wrapping paper apart and stuff.. I got my gift from Jean and wow was I wonderstruck? She had remembered the little complaint I had made last year and bought me a gold wrist watch. It was fantastic … no no it was beyond that and I knew the second I laid eyes on it that I would treasure it forever and ever. I gave her my gift which was a charm bracelet made of gold that had a heart shaped case. Jean opened the little heart case and noticed the two letters J and S artistically carved into it. I noticed the tears in her eyes that made her way down her soft and smooth cheeks. I hug her and wish her a merry Christmas.

The following Christmas day was as usual fun filled with bobby turning the entire mansion grounds into a jumbo sized skating rink and exhibiting his mastery over everyone in skating. Everyone was having a great time. With the usual activities drawing up for a close the preparations for the party for the evening had materialised. Even the brotherhood was invited for it. To everyone's surprise even warren Worthington had made it to the party. I noticed jean descending the stairs in a breathtaking emerald green sleeveless flowing gown. No words can ever express her beauty at that moment. I was completely blown away and I disbelievingly bat my eyelids a few times repeatedly if she is standing in front of me for real. She softly laughs at my gesture and waves her hand in front of my eyes. I finally snap out of it but is still unable to free myself from the hold she has over me now.

We dance for the music a few minutes and then I take leave from her to discuss something important with Logan. I head towards his direction and he pulls me away into the darkness.

Me : do you really think I should propose to her now? I can still do it next week for the new years.

Logan: Listen to me carefully and you better listen good bub….if you aint gonna do it then I will! Now scram or else gimme that darn ring..

Me : no no ….(takes a long breath)….i will do it! Its just that I am too nervous. My insides seem like they can burst and come out anytime. I cant take the tension.

Logan : you are her most trusted companion till date. She trusts you with everything in her life and you do the same. You have gotten yourself even closer to her by being in a relationship. Un knowingly you have brought yourself this far without being nervous at all. So why back out now?

I was surprised that Logan can give advice related to this matter. With those words of wisdom I finally muster up the courage to face my destiny..I slip the tiny velvety box inside my coat pocket and approach my bride to be. Jean has a rather confused expression on seeing me again.

Jean: where have you been and why did Logan pull you away like he is gonna eat you or something?

Me : uh … well.. I will tell you that later. Would you mind coming with me for a while.?

Jean : not at all. But tell me where you are taking me!

Me : it is a little surprise.

Jean : (raises an eyebrow) a surprise? Wow you sure are excited about this.

Me: tonight I am gonna make you feel extra special! An extra special Christmas night for my angel..

Jean has a visible blush on her cheeks and on seeing this I get an encouragement out of nowhere. A confidence unlike any other. Both of us approach the lake at the mansion's backyard. Jean's emerald eyes shimmer with awe upon seeing the spectacle. She releases her hand from mine and steps on the icy hard surface of the frozen lake and twirls around a few times. To me she had overshadowed the beauty of the frozen lake with her very own beauty. God ! how I would give anything to have her in my life forever! With that I take the tiny box out of my pocket and approach her. She stops her twirling and faces me. I immediately kneel down in front of her and take her hand in mine.

Me : jean Elizabeth grey! I have never come across a more beautiful girl, an even more wonderful person and a trusted confidante who have never ceased to amaze me with her uncanny ability to see the real me even beyond my protective glasses. You have understood my feelings at the worst as well as the best of times even without the assistance of your telepathy.

I stopped my speech and raise my head to notice that jean had her eyes wide open in shock and surprise. I don't stop there and continue with what I was saying. I tighten the hold of my hand over hers. Its now or never!

Me : I love you and I will always continue to love you…for eternity! Jean …(pausing for breath) would you do the honour of marrying me and becoming mine forever.?

I realise that she had already pulled her hand away from mine and was wearing an expression that was a mix of surprise, shock, happiness , etc…I slowly get up and hold the box open for her. After assimilating whatever I have said so far she contemplates a reply.

Jean : (tears in her eyes) what took you so long? After being in a relationship with me for 4 years, you think I would possibly deny you? You have no idea how much I have waited for this day Scott ! it's a " damn ya" from me!

With that sort of a reply from her I face her like an idiot. Totally expressionless I try deciphering each and every word that came out of her mouth even though she spoke in plain English.

Me : you said yes? Oh my god! You said yes!

I slip the ring carefully down her middle finger and hold her hand tightly. I stare into her eyes as I get closer and closer to her till both of our lips meet in a kiss. Her soft lips so warm and moist brush against mine ever so gently. I hold her by her waist and draw her even closer and she combs my hair with her delicate fingers. Both of us stop for air and I lower my head and kiss the nape of her neck. She moans which bring out a certain smile in my lips and I steal away another kiss before i embrace her tightly not willing to let her go, fearing that she might disappear. Revelling in the exhilarating feeling of having her with me I totally make no notice of the professor calling us in. just then jean realises that we were being called and pulls me away from there. On getting in we realise that the professor has a mission for us. Now of all times when I actually feel like celebrating the moment he had to poke his nose and ruin it. Half heartedly I gear up for the mission with the others hoping it would be over soon so that I can break the news to everyone…

**I dont know about my readers but i surely enjoyed every moment of this chapter...Please give me reviews guys...i am badly in need of them to see if i can reach through to my readers with my work...next chapter will be out soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

Professor's P.O.V

I know that with all the celebrations going on my students wont be in a mood to go on a mission but it seems Magneto's presence has been detected by Cerebro. And I bet a million dollars that he is up to no good. So I want my x men to be ready just in case.

My hunch was right about him. He was gathering his minions for another attack on the x men..cerebro suggested a large gathering of mutants under his control in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the bayville. All of them had helped us defeat apocalypse in the past. Nevertheless they were magneto's men so one day or another they had to return to his control.

Since it involved a large number of mutants I had to deploy all my x men for combat.

But I wonder what magneto has in mind making an appearance all of a sudden with all his minions? Guess we have to go there personally and find out. Storm decided to stay with me in the mansion and told everyone she would join them all in a while along with me.

Normal P.O.V

All students returned back to their rooms to get changed half heartedly.

"man! Like I cant believe that metal head is at it again? Like I mean hasn't anyone told him like he should be a good boy for Christmas if he wants to get presents from santa? I am sure he is gonna be at the top of santa's naughty list this year", Kitty remarked.

Kurt replied" ah Kitty how considerate you are about our enemy? Except that he doesn't care if this is Christmas or any other god forsaken day…he just wants trouble"

Scott said" don't you worry guys! We will give magneto and his minions a gift they will treasure for the rest of their lives."

Everyone agreed to his authoritative tone. There is something about scott that makes him stand out. It is because of this quality that the Professor has made him the leader of the x men. His decision making, his strategic skills and his rational and calm attitude even during a crisis are the key factors that has led the x men to victory many times in the past. But still someone is yet to report.

Jean has gotten ready for the battle tonight. But something that has been bothering her for the past few days is scaring her again. What if she loses her cool? What if her powers go out of control? What if she puts everyone's life in danger again? What if she injures Scott in the process?. So many questions peep in and out of her mind while she smiles thinking of Scott's proposal earlier during evening. This was the most wonderful day of her life, the most wonderful Christmas that she has had in a while now. She realises her fingers tracing every outline of the ring that she has in her middle finger right now, a ring that symbolises Scott's undying love for her, a ring that has made her his forever. She hesitates going for the battle wearing this ring fearing it would get damaged but then stops removing it when she sees Scott at her doorstep fully prepared and geared up for the mission.

" jean are you ok? Everyone's been waiting for you." Scott said.

" ya I am ok Scott. Just forgot something. Lets go. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting", jean says and pulls him along with her and leaves. But something about the way she said it has made Scott feel restless. During the entire ride in the X jet Scott would stop steering for a while to steal a glance at jean who is at the far rear end of the jet to see if she is feeling ok. When she noticed him she smiled at him reassuring him that everything is ok.

They land at the destination. The ware house was in every angle abandoned and run down. The perfect place for the perfect villain. Magneto! It was rather a very large warehouse so they had to split into groups to cover the entire area. They had also asked for help from the morlocks and they had come for assistance in this mission.

Logan says," ok I can smell the filthy scum and he is in there waiting for us with his pack. X men I want you to split in groups. Kurt, Kitty ,Rogue you take the left wing of the ground floor. Bobby , amara and Tabitha take the right wing. Rahne, multiple, berserker upstairs. Angel , spike and the rest of the morlocks take the outside grounds for surveillance. If anything goes wrong inform me and don't attack till I give orders, you got that? Jean and scott you come with me we are gonna beat the hell out of the lion out of its den"

Everyone agree and while splitting out jean interferes and makes a suggestion.

"um …Logan I was wondering if I could go with kurt and rogue instead of Kitty. You know how kurt is whenever he is around her!" jean whispers in Logan's ears. Logan raises an eyebrow and asks her" you sure about this red?". She nods and Logan makes the change. Scott stands there dumbfounded and by now his doubt became surety. Jean tells him that both would be distracted if they were to be in the same group after everything that happened that evening. Scott simply stares at her while she makes her way with kurt and rogue and kitty comes and joins with them.

No one knows for sure why she had changed her decision except her and jean prefers to keep it that way. Everyone split up to their respective places and began their combing operation. Jean suddenly feels her head getting heavy but pushed the feeling aside feeling that it might be due to the tension. They enter a dark and dusty room where they hear a sudden rustling sound.

**I do hope that tension is building within all of you just the way it is with me but dont worry guys i will definitely disclose the next chapter pretty soon for all of you. meanwhile keep the reviews coming...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jean's P.O.V

I don't know if its just me or was my head getting heavier? Nevertheless I brush aside that feeling to concentrate on the mission at hand.

It is pitch dark in here and we cant seem to find our way any further. There it is again. This time the rustling sound seemed a lot closer. I can surely feel a presence. When I was sure about that I noticed a sudden flicker and then it turned into a gigantic flame emanating from a flame thrower and it was heading straight for Rogue. Before she could react I jump in front of her and have my telepathic shield protecting us.

It feels really hard to keep this flame from penetrating my shield and I find myself gasping for air. It is mainly because of the fear of losing control that I normally abstain from going for dangerous missions like this. And I somehow feel that I have lost my touch.. so soon! Realising my difficulty Rogue lunges forward at the person or should I say the attacker only to find out that it was Pyro.. , one of magneto's strongest men. His flame could melt down anything. He gives us a very tough time exactly when I am having such a dilemma. This is gonna be a long night.

Scott's P.O.V

I don't know exactly what jean was upto but I surely know that something was bothering her. Logan makes me snap out of that thought and instructs me to keep my eyes peeled for the enemy and I follow his orders diligently. Suddenly out of nowhere a king of hearts comes flying around and lands up in front of us. Recognising it I shout out"Wolverine , shadow cat move!" and I get my own butt out of there just in time when the card exploded. We hear a cacophonic laughter emerging from the darkness and I realised the moment I laid eyes on the card that the enemy could be only one person. Remy Lebeau a.k.a Gambit!

"amazing reflexes! No wonder you are the leader. Unfortunately you need more than just reflexes to dodge my cards!", he spat out in a threatening tone. We lunged forward and attacked him. Logan to his right and me to his left. He spins his staff and approaches us both when Kitty phases through the ground underneath. She gives us an opening to attack him. Making use of the opportunity Wolverine wounds him with his adamantium claws. But he isn't gonna take this lying down ,I am sure of that because he was known for his tricks.

" I was expecting Rogue would be here with you! Alas! How disappointing?", he says and prepares for another attack. We three keep all our senses open. I guess this isn't gonna be a cake walk for us. So much for hoping to get back and telling the news about me and jean. Guess that will have to wait till later.

Normal P.O.V

Jean is having a hard time managing her powers. She makes very little use of them hoping that if she were to release her full potential she would lose control. Meanwhile due to this kurt and rogue are having a tough time battling Pyro by themselves. Jean feels really guilty of having them both do all the fighting and she mentally curses herself for being so weak.

Meanwhile magneto has been watching this battle from afar. He is intrigued to notice that jean hasn't been fighting up to her potential today and wonders the reason when he realises that he is not alone. He turns around and sees the professor approaching him with storm by his side.

"what do you want Magnus? Why have you resurfaced so suddenly?", the professor asks with an anxious tone." You know what I want Charles! Don't act as though you don't know." Magneto said.

"the mutant race will rewrite the history of this world and apocalypse was a key with which I could have accomplished it. The mutant race would have evolved right now if only he had co operated with me. But sadly he had to go and make me his slave. Unfortunately he met his doom too soon. But I am not going to make the same mistake as him. The x men are merely an obstacle for me and I wish to get that eliminated. The human race doesn't deserve this world."

Storm starts attacking him with her thunder bolts but he manages to dodge them effortlessly.

" how rude of you! Cant you see Charles and I are having a conversation" magneto said with a menacing tone. He attacked her with his powers and blew her out of his way.

"it is such a shame that you cant understand my ideals charles! Such a shame" saying this Magneto moves away from the professor but gets ensnared by the professor's telepathy. He has a tough time keeping his thoughts from leaking out to Charles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You do realise that one of your students is trying hard to keep her powers under control. I guess I will go and give her a hand in making her powers evolve. Oh what a spectacle it would be", magneto says this and disappears from there. While the professor is left there storm comes and joins him again but is gravely injured." We have to do something before its too late", the professor said and hurried towards where jean is fighting.

Meanwhile jean got injured and took a heavy beating from the enemy. Both rogue and kurt are also tired. Normally jean would take care of someone like pyro with ease but it is a different story for her now. The surveillance team is fighting off the rest of the enemies and are having their hands full. Bobby's team is almost at its end in stamina and could give up any second. In short the x men and their allies are gonna lose this battle unless they come up with some miracle. Suddenly wolverine gets a message from rogue saying that they needed help.

Hence wolverine suggests Scott to go there and lend them a hand. Scott arrives there and finds out that jean cant fight any longer. So he comes and helps them out. Just then magneto arrives there to toughen things up a little more. What more could go wrong?

**The tension is buiding guys and I myself cant stand it! Wait up and find out at the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

lNormal P.O.V

Jean was lying there unable to move a muscle. Rogue and kurt were trying to keep things going and were not ready to accept defeat.

Scott had come just in time to save them all when Magneto made his appearance.

"well well well! Look who has come to save his sweetheart!", Magneto said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Scott was already enraged seeing jean in this condition and seeing realising the sorry state of his team. He knew right then that he had to do something to save his team. He quickly removed his visor to attack Magneto with his concussive blasts. But unfortunately they were easily deflected.

"you think you could defeat me with that pathetic power of yours? Well I have got news for you! I no longer have the ability to manipulate metal alone. I can manipulate mutant powers too! I have taken the initial steps into evolution..lets see if you can catch up! Cyclops!", magneto said

"my pleasure!" scott said and tried attacking him but all his moves were taken care off by magneto. Seeing this rogue and kurt tried rushing to lend their leader a hand when Pyro stopped them in their tracks. Just then Pyro got overthrown by an unidentified force. He didn't expect jean to get up and use her telekinesis. Luckily she had merely used her remaining strength to push him away thereby giving both rogue and kurt an opening to bombard him with attacks. With rogue and kurt's teamwork Pyro was defeated. But the scaredy cat ran away instead of looking for retaliation.

Seeing this magneto said in a disgusted tone" I am surrounded by imbeciles! Looks like I need to get my own hands dirty to get things done my way!"

Scott was already at his limits. He saw jean looking at him wearily with tears dripping from her eyes. After defeating Pyro rogue and kurt tried giving jean a hand and helped her up. Very soon the others had also joined them in combat. It looked like magneto's men were thrashed completely and only he was remaining. The x men couldn't have accomplished it if it weren't for the brotherhood. The professor and storm had called for backup help from them in case they were unable to defeat magneto. It was even more surprising to see Wanda and quicksilver siding them instead of their own father.

With the combined forces of the x men and brotherhood magneto was having a tough time but only a tough time. He was not ready to be defeated just yet. Scott had just enough energy to send jean a message through their telepathic link.

"jean ..i am sorry I couldn't help you! I promised that I would keep you safe..but…",scott said hoping for a reply from jean. But there was no answer from her side. Rather she was hanging her head down in frustration. Cyclops panicked for a while and started approaching her..

"jean? You ok?.."…still no answer…he shook her holding her shoulders…no reaction…he held her face and made her face him. She had her eyes closed..that did it! Scott was engulfed in fear. The fearless leader felt fear unlike any other for the very first time in his life. He hurriedly shook her again. Kurt and rogue were also scared for her. The others were trying to keep magneto at bay.

The professor was immediately at jean's side and tried connecting with her. Much to his dismay jean didn't give him any response. Scott was enraged seeing this tragedy happening in front of his eyes. He was blinded by the sadness of having lost her. He suddenly launched an array of attacks at magneto.

" you will pay for this. I am gonna hit you so bad that you will forget what you looked like", scott's words were dripping with anger. But magneto was the least bit affected. With a smirk playing at his lips magneto gave scott a run for his money. And the sad part was that no one could do anything about it.

**Stay tuned for another nail biting chapter…oh I cant stand the tension…do you think jean will open her eyes..do you think she is still alive? All suspense unfolds in the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

While scott was being beaten up , the professor was trying hard to revive jean. Sadly he couldn't pick up ant signs of life energy from her. While this battle seemed to have no end ,unknown to everyone jean was fighting a battle of her own inside her mind. She was confused and her powers were at the brink of breaking the barrier that the professor had employed many years ago to keep them under her control. Just then she sub consciously senses that everyone is in danger particularly Scott. She could sense his sadness and his frustration subconsciously. Her mind is screaming to go out there and help him and the others defeat magneto but her body wasn't listening.

Somehow she decided that with her current state she is totally useless in combat. She made up her mind and accepted her powers she destined to possess. She felt an immediate overwhelming sensation. She could suddenly feel her physical presence. She could feel her blood rushing with so much force through her veins. Her wounds heeled on their own and she opened her eyes to see scott getting thrashed by magneto.

Jean's powers finally broke all barriers and were flowing freely now throughout her entire body.

Magneto was blown away in an instant and scott was freed from his grasp. He regained his consciousness and noticed that jean was now standing in front of him facing magneto.

But he noticed something was different about her eyes. Her eyes usually the symbol of serenity to him were suddenly blazing with so much anger and a strange confidence. He was in short speechless by her re entry.

The others couldn't believe their own eyes the sudden change in jean. Just then the professor got his answer and wheeled himself in front and said" I feared this would happen some day or another. Didn't think that day would come this soon!

"you mean you knew what was going on with her this whole time, Charles?", asked Logan.

"I knew what was going on with her from the moment she set foot in the institute Logan!", said Professor with a hesitant tone.

Magneto was completely left speechless with the way jean had made her appearance once again in front of him. By the looks on his face magneto was rather overwhelmed with jean's powers. He let out a hysterical laughter and said," what a spectacle! Just what I was aiming for. I am not impressed, in fact more than impressed with your maturity jean."

Suddenly he called out for the professor and said" Charles! You should be proud! Look at her! She is the future of our race! She has accepted the change. But you know what you will do the same thing you did to her when she was admitted to your care. To hell with you and your pathetic psychic blocks!"

He then faces jean and says" come my child. Come with me! With your evolution these people wont accept you again! I can accomplish my dreams with you by my side"

" oh just shut it! i dont wish to be on your pathetic side!", jean said suddenly and surprised everyone with her tone.

"ha ha ! I can understand! You are new to this change and once you embrace your powers you will certainly come to realise my ideals", magneto said.

" may be you didn't listen to me clearly enough! i . dont. wanna. be on your ..pathetic side!", jean said again and with a terrifying force sent magneto flying through the roof of the warehouse.

She blew the roof away and suddenly launched herself up in the air flying towards magneto. Everyone was shell shocked and were left speechless. They all followed her outside to watch her thrash him. She was the one giving magneto a run for his money. Never in his life would he have ever dreamed that he would be defeated this way and that too by the person whom he considered weak many years ago. Jean had the cruel and merciless look in her eyes when she approached him . suddenly pain coarsed through her head again and her powers started to go berserk.

Magneto used this opportunity to escape from there realising that he had no chance given his condition at that moment. When Logan urged to go after him Charles stopped him saying that he had greater issues at hand right now. Scott offered to do whatever he can to bring his jean back to senses again. The professor himself didn't know what he should do or instruct his students about what should be done at this moment. Jean is slowly starting to lose her identity and giving into her powers….


	10. Chapter 10

Normal P.O.V

The professor was completely baffled by this predicament.

By now jean wasn't controlling her powers, her powers were controlling her. She wasn't herself and no one was sure whether she would return to her own self again. There were a series of psychic blasts that emanated from her that destroyed not only the warehouse but the places surrounding it. Jean was on a complete rampage. She destroyed almost everything in her immediate surrounding and all the debris started floating in mid air. All tried using their powers to bring her under control, but all their attempts were in vain. So they did what intelligent people do at this moment! Hide themselves from her till they come up with some brilliant strategy.

"it was my fault! I should have predicted something like this would happen. I should have prepared her for this situation.", professor said. Logan and storm both tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault and that everything would be ok, the usual stuff to console a person. Hearing this scott's temper snapped and he said" you two possibly think everything would be ok? Well I have got news for you guys! Just standing here discussing about this isn't gonna help."

"professor! Please tell me she will be ok!", scott said in a melancholic tone. Hearing his words the professor couldn't just say no to him. He knew then what must be done!

" I will do anything to save her! Anything!", said scott.

"alright! I will tell you one final task! But you must not say no to it as it is the only way to stop her! By now her powers would have reached critical maximum. But her evolution isn't complete yet! When it gets complete she will no longer be able to remember who she really was"

"Logan and the others can keep her engaged in battle. Scott you have to be brave enough for this! I know how precious she is to you but you have to hit her with your most powerful optic blast", said professor. Scott's face immediately fell to its worst possible state. He refused to do it but had to give in because it was the only way to stop her.

And so the plan was set. All the others under Logan's command were engaged in handling her to divert jean's attention. The professor's plan worked. Jean was in such a confused state that she didn't know who her friends and enemies were. She charged at everyone immediately. While all this was happening scott was getting ready to complete his task.

The professor signalled him to get going. He obeyed and was standing with him facing her back.

"jean!", he called out and she turned around to face him."I am sorry", he said and let out his most powerful optic blast that hit her straight at her abdomen.

With a heavy heart scott closed his eyes and was sobbing uncontrollably. Jean faltered and was falling towards the ground while Logan caught her safe and sound. Time seemed to have frozen for a while. No one moved and neither of them spoke a word before scott cried out her name. and it started raining as well. It seemed even the almighty up there was shedding his tears for such a loss. Scott got near her and noticed the ring still intact around her middle finger. Of all the things he could have done he had to be the one to kill her. With his own hands.

Immediately beast had come with all necessary equipment and continued examining her. suddenly he let out a certain yelp. It seemed that he had finally seen a ray of hope to bring her back! The professor broke this news to everyone and all were very happy hearing this.

Beast said" however! She is currently in a coma and hasn't regained her consciousness yet. But I assure you that our jean is very much alive! After all scott was the one who hit her, how possibly can she lose her life that way! Hmm!". He said this and faced scott whose face showed so much relief after hearing his words. He immediately went forward and hugged Beast and thanked him for having saved her." ah ah ah! It was you who saved her scott! Only because of you is she still breathing", beast said and left him.

the explosion in the warehouse did attract attention from the local police. but since it was abandoned and was on the outskirts the people had to believe in the fact that some outdated fireworks could have caused it. luckily no civilians were involved and so the police decided to drop further investigation...

After a month…..

Jean still hasn't revived from her coma yet. Beast does regular checkups to monitor her heart rate, her pulse, her brain activity, etc…. he says that she is bound to take her own time since she has gone through enough action all in one day.

Seeking answers to several questions scott goes to meet the professor in his room.

"professor I know that you were aware of jean's powers and that this was supposed to happen! Why did you keep me at the dark about this? I deserved to know, didn't i?", scott asked.

"it was a rainy day when I had gone to the grey residence with magneto 10 years ago", the professor began explaining." You and magneto? You mean he was not our enemy then?", scott asked rather surprised.

"yes, magnus and I were acquaintances not friends to be precise. Magnus was astonished with the way the girl can establish movements of inanimate objects with only the assistance of her mind. She was able to do it whenever she wanted and because of this her parents were scared. Luckily cerebro had detected her presence the moment her powers manifested. All this happened even before cerebro detected your presence. We had gone there and could see the fear and concern her parents had about her. it seemed that her powers had manifested due to the shock of losing her childhood friend in front of her own eyes. She was involved in an accident and jean couldn't do anything about it. Right then I realised that she had so much potential! And I also feared that this could endanger her own life. That is why I had to keep her powers at bay. She herself didn't know about this because I feared for her safety. So I decided to keep it a secret from everyone. I can realise if you hate me because of this scott. And I am really sorry", scott has never seen the professor shed even a single tear in front of him from the moment he joined the institute.

But that day he saw him crying uncontrollably. He immediately got up and hugged him and said" jean will be ok professor. I know she will be. I have hopes and I don't intend on giving up on her just yet"…

**To be continued in the next chapter guys…..keep following it and give reviews..**


	11. Chapter 11

Scott's P.O.V

I take leave from the professor and get back upstairs to the infirmary. When I entered beast was already there checking up on her. he wrapped up his usual rounds and was about to leave when I entered.

"how is she? Any improvement?", I ask him with a blank expression in my eyes. I have lost the ability to show emotions after this had happened. To be precise I myself am unaware of my feelings at this moment.

Beast just nods his head in disagreement suggesting that she was still in square one. But his consoling kind words do little to comfort me. I pass him by and get inside. There she was lying on the bed with all wires and stuff hanging around her. the room was extremely quiet except for the periodic beeping of all the equipment surrounding her. I go upto the window and open it up letting fresh air gushing into the room. I take a look at my wrist watch that jean gifted me for Christmas earlier. It showed 9 o clock.

I take a seat beside her bed and watch her as though I am seeing her beautiful face for the very first time. I graze my hands over her smooth face and brush aside strands of her off her forehead.

" you sure do know how to make me worry!", I say to her as though she can hear me.

" how long are you gonna shut yourself away from the world?"

I realise my tears making their way down my cheeks as I speak. Still I can see no movement whatsoever not even a single wiggle of her eyebrows.

"please give me a sign! Any sign that you are alive! Please jean I beg you! I have had enough of you playing around like this", I break down and cry like a baby! The fearless leader of the x men breaking down and crying out loud, now that is something that you don't see everyday!

I become tired all of a sudden! I realise that I haven't been sleeping properly since jean fell into a coma. Everyone in the institute got the news that I had proposed to her the evening when everything went berserk. I told them myself and everyone came and stood by my side and gave me moral support including the brotherhood.

Exhaustion takes over and I realise myself closing my eyes before seeing her again for the last time that day.

I am having a dream and jean is there sitting beside me in a bench out in the mansion grounds. She is saying" I have a surprise for you" and quickly drags me away to a place where we can see the sunset together. She is telling me to close my eyes and quickly places her fingers on each side of my forehead. Before I could do anything she suddenly pulls away my ruby quartz glasses. And there!

I wake up suddenly with cold sweat dripping from my forehead. I put my glasses on and notice that jean's bed was empty. I started panicking and started searching for her. I then realised that the door to her balcony was open. I remember shutting the door the last time before falling asleep.

I go out the door and I ….i … cant believe my eyes. I stand there like a total idiot gawking at the scene before me….

**Rest assure my fellow readers…the next chapter will be comin up soon so don't take your hands off that review button till I make an update….**


	12. Chapter 12

Continuing with scott's P.O.V…..

My jaws fell and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I feel like I am trapped in a dream, a beautiful dream that I simply refuse to wake up from. My eyes follow and drink in each and every detail of the wonder that unfolded in front of me and I feel like a forlorn traveller trapped in a desert who suddenly sees an oasis and realises that its not a mirage.

There she was standing before me perfectly fine and pristine. In short I was lost for words. Just a few days ago all my hopes were at the brink of vanishing. All hopes of seeing her beautiful face framed perfectly by her cascading red hair, of gazing deep into her emerald orbs and her radiant smile that could readily lift that dull, gloomy and monotonous aspect of your life any day.

"am I dreaming? Is this for real? Somebody pinch me or push me down a cliff?", I exclaim while her laughter brings life to my eyes. Very lovingly she pinches me and makes me realise that its not a dream and says" I couldn't possibly push you down a cliff because we are engaged ". and she shows me the ring around her finger.

"I cant possibly express how sorry i…", jean says but I shut her up with my mouth. I don't let her continue with what she says and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Despite the dehydration that was evident in her lips, they were still warm, just the way I remember. She also responds to the kiss. I pull herself close to me by pulling her by the waist and she keeps her hands on my chest. Her hands travel up my chest and neck and get entangled with my hair. Suddenly she pulls away for air but stays close to my face and examines it. I still have a hold on her waist and she has her hands around my neck. Not having a clue about what she was doing I hold a puzzled look while she asks me " you haven't been getting much sleep, have you?"

I don't know how she does it and she still never ceases to amaze me. She had her gaze deep into my glasses and probably would have noticed dark circles around my eyes or something.

" ya well… you see.." I smile sheepishly at her while she keeps a finger over my lips and makes me shut up.

"I know. I know everything about you. You don't need to hide anything from me scott. And I don't need to use my telepathy to figure it out. You were worried about me but that doesn't mean that you can neglect yourself. I mean look at you, you look like a zombie and you haven't been eating properly too. I cant believe it. You can be such a …", I turn her around by her shoulder and quickly hug her tightly and ask her" I can be such a what?" to which she replies " a baby!"

Both of us laugh together for a while when beast comes in for her regular check up. He becomes astonished by seeing jean very much wide and awake and quickly drops everything down. Hearing the crashing sound everyone rushes up to the infirmary including the professor.

All of them were beyond happy, they were madly happy that jean was ok and has woken up from her coma. It seems as though her mind sort of went into a hibernation mode after that traumatising experience. Even the professor wasn't able to establish contact with her through his telepathy. He also had a theory that now that her powers have evolved his powers weren't sufficient enough to read what was going on inside her head. Her mind had literally come across a whole new renovation. The professor said," now that she is awake I cant guarantee that her powers cant cause trouble again. My blocks will be of no use from now on. We have to face the facts that jean's powers have evolved and that she now needs to equip herself with enough physical and mental strength by training with me for a better control of her powers. It will be tiresome and hard beyond your imagination. But I am afraid it's the only way"

"are you up for it jean?". She immediately agrees to him without any hesitation.

Jean had to travel to London with the professor to meet up with someone known as emma frost. The professor told us that she was a trusted friend of many years and that she was also a telepath although not as strong as jean or him. He said if anyone could give personal training to jean regarding her powers it was emma. I missed her terribly. But kept in constant touch with her. I once tried to video call her and when I got her line I noticed that she was dead exhausted saying that she didn't have energy to utter a single word. Reluctantly I had to cut the call and let her rest.

Everyday she used to email me about her time being spent there and that emma was really very nice to her but very strict when it comes to training. She also told that the professor was also helping her out. During his absence me and Logan were in charge of everything in the mansion. Things did go haywire every now and then but everyone enquired how jean and the professor were doing in London .

After three years….

One fine morning when I was getting ready for a morning walk I suddenly saw the front door open and two people standing there. I immediately rushed out to see that jean and the professor had arrived after her rigorous training in London . jean looked like a million bucks and had really shaped up. By now her hair had reached till her waist and was looking radiant in the morning sun.

Everyone woke up and had gathered at the common room to hear stories from both of them. Jean told us that emma was really kind enough to take her in and help her when she needed help and that her training was really tough and all.

But her training just didn't stop till then. She also joined us in danger room sessions and all of us were completely blown away with the ease with which she really smashed everything in front of her to smithereens. The professor told us jean's body had gotten accustomed to the change and that she is now an omega level telepath. We couldn't understand what he meant by that but could figure out that she has gotten strong as hell. And I was just happy for her now thinking that nothing could ever possibly go wrong. Never in my life would I ever be separated from jean….

**stay tuned for the next and last chapter guys...its gonna be a whole lot of fun...i have included emma here as the professor's friend but most of you know that she is not...she was the only other telepath that i could think about at that moment...**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal P.O.V

Scott was evidently nervous. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever been this nervous. Not even when Kitty had wanted him to try out some of her home made muffins was he this nervous. By far that incident was the most hair raising ever. But only next to this one at hand.

He was so nervous that he was literally running to and fro instead of walking. Because this was a day unlike any other. It was the day of his marriage. And he was certainly not taking this lightly.

" dude you are gonna rip the floor boards apart if you keep this pace up", sais evan.

" I know! But my head is gonna blow off with all this tension building up. ", exclaimed Scott.

" but you were the one who has been waiting so much for this day", kurt said who was looking quite like a gentleman wearing a tuxedo.

" ya! I am happy that finally jean is gonna be mine forever. At one corner I am the happiest man in this planet. On the other one I am nervous something might go wrong", scott said.

" dude you have handled countless numbers of bad guys in the past! What can possibly go wrong now? Look its only natural for a guy to be concerned about this and go in a hyper mode. But you will get the hang of this once you get in there and do your thing", evan said.

" what thing?", scott asked him nervously. Evan sarcastically said," do a monkey dance in front of her and scare everyone's crap out!" everyone laughed at this remark that evan made. Then he said," this is your day scott! Now go out there and show her who is boss!"

That kind of gave him the jolt and the courage to get things moving.

Meanwhile things weren't that much different in the bride's side either. Jean had totally shut herself from everyone by sitting inside the toilet. She was being attended to by ororo and kitty when she excused herself and shut herself inside there.

"jean ! oh come on girl! There is no time! We have to get there as soon as possible!", ororo said.

" I am too nervous! I cant come out!", jean said and sat stubbornly without budging.

"dude this aint your regular soccer match. We cant afford a substitute in your place just because you have pre tournament jitters", rogue said.

There was a sudden opening of the door and there stood jean, practically dying of nervousness, fully drenched in sweat and her hair all dishevelled and unruly.

" oh boy we have got a whole lot of work to do! And there is no time! You better sit there quietly if you don't wanna look like Mr. hyde's twin sister", rogue said and jean immediately shut her mouth up and sat there quietly until the girls finished with her makeup and her dress.

Her dress was very beautiful and was hand crafted with real pearls at the waistline. It was certainly different from the conventional wedding gowns in that it was not a white number it was rather of a pale pastel shade of beige. It was looking very beautiful on her. her train was not that much long either and her veil also had pearls around the area where it sits on her head. And her makeup was looking stunning. Rogue and kitty had really outdone themselves with it and congratulated themselves for a job well done.

The garden was beautifully decorated with white flowers and all the seating arrangements were made for the gathering. Jean had invited all her high school friends and scott did the same. As much as he hated to invite the brotherhood he realised how much they had helped them out when they needed them, so he had to invite them too.

Scott was adjusting his neck tie and constantly looking for Logan. When he spotted him scott made a nervous face at him and Logan gave a death glare that said" I am gonna punch the crap out of you if you back out!". Scott gulped nervously and was waiting for jean.

She made her grand entrance with jean's father holding her one hand and her other carried a bouquet of white flowers. Even with the veil over her face, he could clearly see the nervousness etched in her face. Inwardly he relaxed a bit and said " god I am not alone! Looks like I have company!". Jean was looking beyond beautiful at this moment. If he had thought that she was looking gorgeous that evening he proposed her then he was sadly mistaken. She was a hundred times more beautiful than she was that day. scott was blushing deeply and his face had gotten as red as a tomato.

Jean approached him and let out a small giggle after seeing scott gawking at her. she gave his hand a sudden jolt and he snapped out of it. Jean then mentioned" I didn't even have to use my telepathy to hear your thoughts at this moment! You are projecting them out to me! I am not that good looking or anything compared to the avatar you are in now"

Scott replied" you don't have any idea how you are making me go crazy now".

The crowd got seated and all the oath taking had gotten over! Both the bride and groom were talking to their family members when scott realised he was left alone. Just then jean came over to his side and asked him what was wrong. He wondered how his parents would have felt if they had been alive and watching him get married.

"I am sure that wherever they are they are showering us with their blessings and are watching over us!", jean said and hugged him tightly.

" I love you jean! I just have to be the happiest man In the world today! After all I have the most beautiful wife in the world", scott said.

"don't be happy flying around in la la land just yet! There is always room for more happiness!", jean said.

Scott had a confused expression on his face. Jean said", come with me!" and she immediately pulled him by his elbow and led him to the place where they often see the sunset together. By now it had gotten about 4 in the evening and the sun was half way through the horizon.

Jean : scott do you trust me?

Scott : jean what is all this?

Jean: just say yes or no?

Scott: yes

Jean: I trust you too

Scott: o..k…so whats with all this?

Jean : close your eyes

Scott : why are you….

Jean: oh for crying out loud just do it! I don't have all evening! The sun is gonna set any minute now

Scott suddenly felt like this was dejavu all over again! He had the same dream a few months ago in the infirmary when jean was in a coma. And he was all panicky inside.

He obeyed her nevertheless and felt her removing his glasses from over his eyes. He suddenly stopped her from removing it. Jean was surprised at his sudden gesture.

Scott: just what do you think you are doing? You wanna get yourself killed?

Jean said calmly: I trust you and you trust me back right! Now stop asking stupid questions and shut your eyes up.

After several no's and don't's scott finally gave in to her. she removed his glasses off completely and put her fingers on both sides of his forehead. He suddenly felt like his head had gotten lighter and that the usual pressure that he feels around his eyes being calmed.

Jean : now open your eyes

Scott said a big no and was about to put his glasses on when jean stopped him mid way and was about to leave him.

Scott : ok ok.. please don't leave me..i will …I will open my eyes

Jean stood there and watched with great awe as he slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise he didn't release his optic blasts when he opened his eyes. He expected that a few yards of trees would have gotten destroyed but nothing happened. Rather he was wonderstruck with seeing so many colours for the very first time after ages.

He had been forced to see the world through his ruby quartz ever since his powers manifested but now he was astonished with having seen the sunset with his bare eyes. Jean had tears in her eyes after seeing him feel and embrace the beauty of nature through his eyes. He just couldn't take his eyes off from the setting sun and he was watching it as closely as a newborn would keep looking at his mother's face.

Scott was really lost for words. And then turned around to face her. she had never been more happy for him.

Jean : (crying). So..how do you feel? Do you like it?

Scott who was very busy studying her face and caressing her cheeks said with so much overwhelimg emotion.

Scott : i…I don't know what to say! I mean …I …(hesitantly)

Jean : it is because of my powers stopping your optic blasts from getting out. Unfortunately I can block them only momentarily.

Scott : I don't care if its momentary or not..only that I would cherish this moment for the rest of my life..

On that note both kissed each other and felt the importance of each other in their lives. Neither scott nor jean would be complete without each other. just then alex comes and calls them up for dinner.

"shall we Mrs summers?", asks scott and takes her hand in his. both go in for some much awaited partying...

**i do hope that i have done justice to this story .since this is my first fanfiction i dont know what i am still lacking in so a humble request to all readers out there...please dont forget to leave reviews at the end...i am sure i ll be able to take both good and bad reviews equally...i will make sure to write even more stories , more interesting ones so please follow them...and the last scene between scott and jean was taken from the third movie...but had to be tweaked a little..i do hope you all like the changes that i have brought about into the scene...any suggestions ...please leave me a **PM **i ll make sure to accept any changes in genre that you people would like me to write on...**


End file.
